A multidisciplinary team approach for treatment and rapid rehabilitation of head and neck cancer patients is being evaluated. Rehabilitation begins as soon as the diagnosis is confirmed, rather than being delayed until treatment has been completed. New surgical and maxillofacial prosthodontic procedures are being evaluated to reconstruct head and neck defects using microvascular anastomoses for the transfer of soft and osseous tissue and alloplastic prostheses implanted by magnets or staples. This will allow the physical reconstruction time to be dramatically shortened and allow total psychosocial, dental, and speech rehabilitation to be completed more effectively.